Victor Grantz
Victor Grantz, also known as the Postman, is one of the 25 playable survivors in Identity V. He is available for purchase after the completion of the prologue. Rumor Appearance Victor wears a standard postman uniform - a red cap with golden patches, a red jacket with golden lining and brown sleeves and collar, brown trousers and black shoes. He has blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. On his shoulder is a postman's bag and on his right wrist, he wears a watch. Introduction I'm a postman. Just like any other thousands of postmen traveling on the streets, we deliver different stories and secrets. I'm not good at communicating with others, and I don't like to either. But I'm always mesmerized by the expressions of the recipients receiving the messages: surprised, joyful, excited, or angry. Face-to-face communications are so fake. People look at your face and respond depending on how you respond, echoing with your sentiments with insincerity. The feelings conveyed in between written words are the most genuine. Maybe nobody will believe my words, because no one ever sent me letters before. Afterall, the only friend I had was my dog, Wick. But when I first received a letter from someone, I have never been more convinced by the sincerity carried by written words. Backstory As a young boy, Victor had difficulties with words. He was afraid of talking to people and preferred little animals. Although he delivered many letters a day, none were for him. But thanks to his heroic efforts in a fire, the people gained confidence in him. The dog, Wick, he rescued from the fire has since been his faithful companion, accompanying him in his deliveries. Victor loves to see the expressions of the people receiving deliveries, happiness, surprise, sadness. He enjoys the fact that he could play a part in the existence of these emotions. Victor is convinced that face-to-face communication is filled with lies and hypocrisy. The real words of the heart lies within words, waiting for him to deliver them. When the letter from the manor came, it was the first time Victor received a letter addressed to him. Happily accepting the invitation, he and his partner Wick took off to the manor. Gameplay External Traits * Mail: '''The Postman carries letters around with him and sends them to their designated recipients with the Post Dog. After receiving the letter, the recipient will obtain the attached buff. When a letter is sent, it will enter into cooldown and refresh. There are several rules for refreshing. Letter Type # '''Urgent Letter: Increases recipient's Movement Speed by 10% for 15 seconds. # Farewell Letter: If the recipient vaults over a window or pallet within 90 seconds, the recipient's Movement Speed will increase by 40% for 3 seconds. This effect can only be triggered 1 time, and has a lower triggering priority than Knee Jerk Reflex and Broken Windows. # Tranquillity Letter: Increases recipient's Decoding Speed by 20% for 30 seconds. # Bravery Letter: Increases recipient's Rescue Speed by 30%. Also increases recipient's Movement Speed by 10% for 180 seconds when nearing Rocket Chair with Survivors on it. # Inspiring Letter: Permanently increases recipient's Vaulting Speed by 10%. # Hope Letter: Permanently increases recipient's Exit Gate Opening Speed by 30% and gains continuous vision on Dungeon's location. * Post Dog: '''The Post Dog will take on the actual task of Letter Delivery. After the Postman confirms the target recipient, the Post Dog automatically carries the letter to deliver. If the Post Dog is attacked while delivering letters, the Letter Delivery will be terminated. If the recipient can't move when the Post Dog delivers the letter, the Letter Delivery will fail. If the Letter Delivery is taking too long, the Post Dog will be too tired and the Letter Delivery will be terminated. The Post Dog usually hides at the corner of the scene and is only around when the Postman has a letter to deliver. * '''Empathy: '''The recipient's joy when receiving a letter is the greatest encouragement to the Postman. When the recipient successfully receives the letter, the Postman will also obtain the same buff. * '''Expectation: The Postman always hopes that someone will deliver a letter to him. Such an expectation makes him restless, reducing his Decoding Speed by 8%. Hmm... if his expectation remains unfulfilled, why doesn't he peek into one himself? However, opening others' letters will increase the Postman's next delivery cooldown by 50%. Tips TBA Deduction Targets Victor currently does not have deductions in-game. They will be implemented in future updates. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * The Embrace * Herald Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Smiley Face Windmill * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * Mini Joker * Mini Feaster * Geri * Freki * Rattatosk * Raggedy Teddy * Naughty Reindeer Graffiti * Muse Mark * Villain Charm Emotes * Agree * Confused * Back Standby Motions * Default Trivia * TBA Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Male